Twenty Years
by Winged and Dangerous
Summary: This is what happens when a bird loses one of its wings.
1. Twenty Years

_**Author's Note**__: Hey ya'll! Guess what? This is gonna be a full blown story! I haven't done one in so long; you have no idea how excited I am! And on that topic, sorry! All I've been giving is one-shots lately, but that's gonna stop now! I'm still gonna be doing one-shots, but I wanna get more stories out there! _

_**Beta's Note**__:__ Heyy everyone. I'm Baby Sis C, and the author of this amazing fic is my Big Sis. I for one, think this is an amazing fic, and I think you guys will love it too. So review and show us some love please(:_

* * *

My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you. ~**Redneck Girl**

* * *

_My wings flapped gracefully as I came upon the cave. Twenty years. It's been exactly twenty years since I last saw Fang. When he left I was heartbroken; a total mess. It felt as if my life had ended, and I couldn't go on in this strange new one._

_I tried to move on, __**I really did**__. I tried to be happy without Fang. But it just didn't work. I was with Dylan for a while and a few other people here and there. It's just that no one quite compared to my Fang, __**something I had known since the very beginning. **_

_But __**now, after all of these years,**__ it was finally time. In that devastating note he said that in twenty years if I was still alive, to meet him at this cave. He said he'd be waiting and I'll be damned if he'd lied to me._

_My feet softly touched the ground, and I tucked my wings in quickly; force of habit I guess. When I looked into the cave I could barely make out a silhouette in the darkness. The sun was setting behind me and even with my raptor vision I couldn't make out the figure. _

_But I __**knew**_. _I didn't need to see the person, I knew who it was the moment I saw their outline. "Fang?" It had to be him. _

_"Maximum. You look as beautiful as ever."His voice was exactly how I remembered it, if not a few octaves deeper._

_And just like that I was my fifteen year old, love struck self again. I ran at him with all I had and crashed into him our bodies molding together. We fit perfectly. My face went to the crook of his neck, and I breathed in his scent once more. Danger, mystery, soap__**…**__ Fang._

_"I've missed you." My voice was thick with tears that I couldn't control. They were inevitable at a time like this._

_"I've missed you too." I was surprised to hear his choked up voice, but glad at the same time. This showed his love for me, how he had struggled through the years just like I had. _

_"I love you Fang. I never got the chance to say it, but I did and I still do. I tried to move on; tried to be happy, but I just couldn't. I love __**you**__. Only __**you**__ Fang…Only you." My voice had faded to a whisper, almost incoherent. _

_"I love you too Max. Always have, always will. From the day I was born till the day I die. Forever and always."_

I was jolted awake from my dream by a sudden noise. It was just a dream. I was still fifteen. Fang was still gone.

It was just a dream…

There was that noise again. It sounded like it was coming from my window. I looked towards the noise and immediately wished I hadn't. There, in the darkness, someone was opening my window. But that's not why I froze within seconds of seeing that person. That familiar tanned face, with familiar black hair almost covering their **painfully **familiar dark as night eyes.

"Fang?"

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review and tell us! : )_


	2. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry about this, but as of right now I'm not going to continue "Twenty Years".

Excuses:

1. I usually write on my dad's computer, but we don't have a microsoft office on it anymore. It has a notepad, but it sucks to use if you want to write a story.

2. I don't like writing on my mom's computer.

3. I like "Twenty Years" as a one-shot.

I might come back to it one day, but not right now. Sorry!

Love,

Winged and Dangerous

P.S. I have my own laptop now, but it doesn't have a microsoft office on it (it has a notepad too, but again, it sucks when using it to write a story), so I can't use it to write. Sorry.


End file.
